One objective of the proposed research is to develop further a rapid method of producing alcohol "addiction" in rats without oropharyngeal sensation. Drugs will be used to see if they will reduce or increase "alcohol" addiction. Another objective of the proposed research is to determine whether metabolic components contribute to alcohol withdrawal symptoms. A methods of chronic cross-circulation in inbred rats is used to establish the presence of systematic metabolic factors. A second objective also using the cross-circulation technique is to decide whether voluntary alcohol intake in rats is due to taste, smell and other oropharyngeal sensations or to the systematic effects of alcohol. This determination will be made for rats that are normal and for rats under stress. A third objective of the research is to study the productivity by alcohol of antrograde and retrograde amnesia in rats. Recent evidence shows that alcohol reduces the amount of acetylcholine released at the presynaptic nerve terminal without affecting cholinesterase activity. A fourth objective is to determine whether the amnesic effect of alcohol is exerted on the cholinergic synapse. It has been possible to produce complete retrograde amnesia by the use of cholinergic agents.